


One Step At A Time

by MagneticSwan



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Angst, Eventual Sex, Jack kinda doesn't exist here, M/M, Questioning, Sorry Not Sorry, angry!Maya, fun!Moreno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticSwan/pseuds/MagneticSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Thunderstruck", Miles and Tristan tackle their newfound relationship. Will it all turn out well? Or has Degrassi gotten its hands on a whole new level of drama? Word around the classrooms is that "The rich bad boy may just be crushing on the drama queen." And the ex girlfriend/best friend is less than thrilled. Will she find solace in ways she never thought? Will Tristan finally get the love he deserves? Or will Miles succumb to the pressure of his sexuality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So..What Now?

"You're the most lovable guy I know."  
......  
"Come any closer and.. I'll kiss you!"  
"Go ahead."  
.......  
"I just know that.. That I feel good when I'm around you."  
"Likewise."  
"So..what now?"  
.........  
That was the question that didn't really require an answer. What now? They both knew what to do next. They were just a bit.. Apprehensive if you say. The platinum blonde turned back to the great 

expanse of the mansion and walked forward. Tristan's heart was racing. Miles followed after him, still in awe of how easily his feelings were able to flow out. It had barely been that way with a certain girl 

with glasses. To come to think of it, Tristan was always easy to talk to. Easy to be around to the point he made him feel an attraction that perhaps might've always been there since Paris. 

Tristan sat down on the floor beside the couch and Miles followed in suit. They stared at each other, both suddenly shy until a certain giggle was heard from across the room. 

"Now suddenly you're both shy? Wow.." Madamoiselle Frankie had just entered the room, surprisingly without Winston in tow.   
"Go away, Frankie." Her brother challenged. Frankie sighed and walked away before muttering quite loudly that it shouldn't even be called muttering, "Just kiss. Again." 

Miles shifted uncomfortably. Tristan looked up at his actions.

"Look.. We.. We don't have to kiss. I guess for a while-I mean.. I-" He was cut off.  
"Tris, I don't mind the kissing. In fact," Miles leaned forward and cupped Tristan's face in his hands, bringing his lips against the soft plush that he remebered from the night before. Before the kiss heated Tristan broke free.   
"Okay, okay." He laughed. Miles retreated to back and moved to sit beside him. 

"You know.. I really like being around you. I know I've basically told you this before but Tris, I just.. Let's just see where this takes us?" Miles had half a heart to see where it took them. He knew his feelings for Tristan were set in stone. His brain and right screaming at him, telling him that this is right. He knew damn well where it would take them.  
"Alright..so does that make us.. Boyfriends or do we wait until next week?"  
"How about we wait until tomorrow?"

Tristan lifted his eyebrows in question, "Wait..why tomorrow?"  
Miles sighed, "Because...If I want to ask you out, I would like to do it in a pre-date type of way?"  
"What the hell is a pre-date?"  
"You're really gonna make me say it? Basically I just want to ask you out in a nice way." Miles groaned inwardly. Man, that sounded so cheesy.

"If it helps.. I'm gonna say yes."   
Miles faked offence. "Awh.. you ruined it."   
"No I did not you secret sap." Tristan grinned at his own words. Secret sap.. yes that was a good one.

 

A few minutes of silence passed. They were just leaning into each other, letting the silence speak before Miles brought himself to speak again.

"So.. Tris?"   
Tristan hummed a response.  
"Go out with me tomorrow?"  
"I thought you were going to ask me out tomorrow not today."  
"I didn't say, 'be my boyfriend' I just said go out with me tomorrow."  
Tristan brought his hands up in a sign of defeat.   
"Alright. Alright. Hahaha." 

 

Oh, damn it Miles couldn't resist. He leaned in and kissed him, shutting that laugh right up.

So..What now? You might ask.. To tell you the truth, It'd be best to say they were already boyfriends but Miles wouldn't allow the official until their pre-date.

Tristan smiled into the kiss. He felt his heart beat like a drum. 

And Miles was quite equally enthralled.


	2. Pre-Date Drama

Tristan freshend himself up, wanting to look absolutely amazing for Miles. (and himself of course) Heart thumping in anticipation, he walked away from his mirror to the living room, sitting in wait on the sofa. Miles was picking him up is what he was told.

_"So this pre-date," Miles began. "I'll come get you at..say eleven o'clock. And from there it starts." Miles grinned the largest grin Tristan had ever seen him pull._  
  
 _"I'll be waiting."_

_"Good, good."_

The knock of the door jumped Tristan from his thoughts. He looked back in the mirror, checking himself twice. He was in a jet black blazer with a red dress shirt underneath, paired with black dress pants and a set of black loafers. (Yes a lot of black but..get over it.) Miles had said to dress in a somewhat fancy anyway. Somewhat. Tristan began his onset to the front door just as another round of knocks came on.

"Would it kill you to be an ounce of patient? God, we aren't even together yet and I'm already bickeri-" Tristan stopped his comedic rant when the door was fully open.  
There standing at the door was none other than Zoe Rivas. Tristan wasn't mad at her but it was just weird seeing her considering she was with Zig which meant  
she was most likely around Maya which could only mean Maya was speaking ill of him from their fight and Zoe came to give the juicy details. Tristan blinked perplexed.

Miles would be here any minute..

 

"A simple 'hello' would work." Zoe chirped up at him.  
"Uh.. Hello," was all Tristan could make out.  
"Why are you dressed up? It's a weekend, no need to impress nobody. Unless you-"  
"No. I'm just going somewhere kind of fancy I guess." Tristan silently prayed she wouldn't ask any questions.  
"Okay well.. I'll make this quick I guess. Maya and I are.. Friends? I think or...well.. Yeah." She looked down then back up at Tristan. "And I was wondering if that makes us enemies like you said about you and Zig?"  
Tristan breathed a heavy sigh, "No.. No it's..fine. You know? I don't mind that much anymore.." Even if Tristan was even the slightest bit mad at himself and a little at Maya he still felt a pang in his chest after eradicating her from his life. Maya and him were friends after all. Best friends. But the animosty that had invaded him at the time of their fight just blew over.

She ruined a moment of happiness. Even if it was _wrong_. He couldn't stay mad at her for what she did but.. At what he's doing with her ex. No. It didn't matter anymore. It's the past.

Just as he was recounting the memory a nice car began driving up. It was obviously Miles. He needed to do something quick.

"Tristan, you okay?" Zoe asked. Tristan shifted from side to side.  
"Yeah it's just I have to go soon that's all. Anyway.. We aren't enemies so.."  
"Okay.. good. Well maybe you and Maya could make up?" Zoe was really cheerful now.  
"Erm.. I don't really think that's a good idea." Tristan noticed the car come to a stop in front of his house and the door open. Miles stepped out..  
Zoe tilted her head in question. "Why not?"

Miles began walking up the driveway, a look of confusion upon his face. And boy did he look good no matter the sistuation at hand. The look color in his face drained as he saw the brunette. 

"What is Miles doing here, Tris."

"Why is Zoe, here?" 

Zoe huffed, "Please, Tris and I are friends." Miles shook his head and played a smirk.

Imitating her, he said, "Please, Tris and I are more than friends."

"OH, yeah sure. Wait.. More than friends?" Zoe was in bewilderment. She turned to Tristan, demanding an explanation. 

"Yeah..we kinda are." Tristan shuffled uneasily. He wasn't sure how Zoe would react but it didn't matter. He was finally felling the sense of romance he'd dreamed of. And come to think of it, with Miles it didn't feel like he was in love with the idea of love. It felt like he wanted to actually be with Miles for the dampened sake of being with him. He liked him. It wasn't some desperate emotions. Again, sure he was happy of experiencing this but it felt different. And he would be dampened if anyone tell him wrong.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he turned back to the two. Miles smirked again and came up to Tristan and took his hand, pulling him outside. He turned to Zoe and said, "And by kinda, he means we are. No ifs, ans, or butts." Miles continued pulling him and opened the passenger car door, gently pushing him in.

Once Miles was on the side and in the car Tristan started, "Wow.. I actually didn't expect you to be willing to be so open right away." Miles sideeyed him.

"It's just Zoe. What can she do?" The look of realization came to him. "OH.. yeah tell the entire student body. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Miles smirked for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Your smirking is kinda creepy you know but it's really cool how.. cool you are with the possibility of Zoe telling." Tristan was ecstatic. Miles was handling himself pretty well. With Tristan discovering himself had been a long, hard process. But when he was out, he was out and there is no way of ever going back. It's not a light switch. You are who you are and NOTHING can change that.

"I'm full of many surprises, Tristan. Now come, our predate is awaiting." 

Miles led Tristan to their, what Tristan would later call "the best date of his life". 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

"That was the best date of my life." Tristan exclaimed as Miles walked him to his door. Miles cocked his head to the side and leaned in close.

"I know what could make it better.." 

And before Tristan could question, their lips collided in a gentle soft press. Slowly heating as Miles' left hand came to cup his cheek and his right was at his waist. Tristan threw his arms around Miles neck, deepening the kiss as their lips opened and tongues danced in sync. White hot electricity bolted straight to their crutches. They are teenagers of course. Miles rubbed his crotch gently against Tristans. The friction elucidating a soft whimper from Tristan. 

Before things heated anymore, Miles pulled away. Pressing one last kiss for the night. "I want to take us slow. I feel very.. I want this to work Tris. You make me feel like I'm needed for once. I'll see you tomorrow morning at school." 

Miles patted Tristans cheek and turned back to his car leaving him grinning from ear to ear. 

This will work. It has to. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well.. If you're here then that means you probably found out from my tumblr; hold-your-hippogriffs.tumblr.com (self promo yay. nobutseriouslytho) Let's see where this fic goes shall we? Unbetaed because lazy to find a beta. Let's be friends too if you want I'll give my twitter and instagram..maybe. I just need friends. xD anyway... TRILES FOREVER.


End file.
